ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fujin
How Fujin joined the Tourney First appearing as an unnamed boss in the adventure title Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Fujin made his debut in the main fighting series of games during Mortal Kombat 4 portrayed as the God of Wind. Along with Raiden, Fujin is another character in the series to have originated from Japanese religion, based on the Shinto god of the wind of the same name. He appears as a tall, ageless, muscular human with long white hair bound in a ponytail and glowing white eyes. The back of his Mortal Kombat 4 costume features the Chinese character 空, whose most relevant translation to English is air or sky. As expected, he has a great variety of wind-oriented attacks at his disposal. Although more indifferent and abstract in character than Raiden, Fujin is also depicted as being concerned with the fate of Earthrealm. After the first Mortal Kombat tournament, Fujin began to have visions of warriors fighting each other erratically which would lead to Armageddon as Delia warned him if not stopped. He first meets a strong man named Luke Cage to warn him. How to unlock *Complete Man the Meat Level 3 with Raiden (Mortal Kombat). *Defeat Balore in Classic Mode with Shinnok *Play 915 matches For all three methods, you must fight Fujin at the Sky Temple. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Fujin, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Earthrealm's Wind God, Fujin!" He will be seen right of Slayer, below Ryuji (No More Heroes), left of Gyatso and above Riptide. Character Select Screen Animations When highlighted Fujin holds his hands surrounded by winds. After the announcer calls his name Fujin forms a tornado as the camera zooms then says "I will not fail my duty." Special Moves Tornado Wind (Neutral) Fujin launches a small tornado at the opponent, causing them to spin around wildly and setting them up for an additional combo. Gusting Cyclone (Side) Fujin spins like a tornado which sucks the opponent in and throws them to the other side. Wind Kick (Up) After flying up, Fujin comes down and kicks the opponent. Air Funnel (Down) Fujin uses a gust of wind to lift his opponent and slam them down. Skinner (Hyper Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 4 Fatality. Fujin concentrates a huge blast of wind at the opponent that rips their skin clean off. Hurricane Matsumoto (Final Smash) Fujin conjures a large tornado and sucks the opponent in as he/she tries to flee. He then punches at the opponent four times, then uses his glaive to swing on the opponent two times, then finishes by using the winds to tear his opponent to bloodied pieces, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Fujin moves his left hand right, sweeps the ground then flies up saying "The heavens seek retribution." #Fujin swings his hands in circles, touches the ground and summons a tornado saying "May the winds carry you home." #Fujin spins and swings his glaive saying "It's not nice to fiddle with Mother Nature." On-Screen Appearance Fujin flies down and says "See the cold winds for yourself." Trivia *Fujin's rival is a superhuman strong superhero named Carl Lucas a.k.a. Luke Cage. *Fujin shares his English voice actor with Shinnok, Erron Black, Hyou, Jack Mitchell, Two-Face, Revolver Ocelot, Ryu Hayabusa, Pain, Sunburn, Jake Muller, Kenshin Uesugi. Hanzo Hattori, Mitsunari Ishida, Pyrrhon, Kai Leng, Nova, Espio the Chameleon, Pinsir, Michael Korvac, Gensho, Arkham Knight, Talion, Dan Briggs, Kraken Isaac, Ho-Oh, Sinestro, Sol Badguy and Takeshi Yamamoto. *Fujin shares his Japanese voice actor with Tizoc and Honchkrow. *Fujin shares his French voice actor with Suicine. *Fujin shares his German voice actor with Kyo Kusanagi, Kusanagi, Ryu Hayabusa, Totomaru, Maxima, Zhuge Liang, Michael Chain, Inkling Boy, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Slayn Starseeker, Donquixote Doflamingo, Portgas D. Ace, Bear, Mr. Edward Scissorhands and Yang Lee. *Fujin shares his Arabic voice actor with Leon, King Shin, Maxima, Totomaru, Shigen Naoe, Roy Bromwell, Shadow the Hedgehog, Saki Amamiya, Ironhide, Warrior, Roronoa Zoro, Yosuke Hanamura, Sieghart, Helter-Skelter, Iruka Umino, Ragna the Bloodedge, Joe the Condor, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau and in all his Mobile Suits), Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Steven A. Starphase, Limnade Casa, Kankuro, Scylla Io, Golem, Omito Date, Kishward, Sam, Hayato Gokudera, Anji Mito, Toyohisa Shimazu, Griamore and Future Trunks. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes